A War Still Unwon
by Chelsea Renee
Summary: Zutara :P Okay, so I need a new co-writer : I have decided to continue on with the story. After being gone for awhile, I now will be updating every couple of days :
1. Remembering Isn't Always So Easy

A War Still Unwon

It had been four years now since Aang defeated the firelord. Everything was in balance, and Aang was around to make sure of that. Katara and Aang had been dating but Katara knew in her heart why it wasn't the same for her as it was for him. She thought of him everyday, even when she was with Aang. She had given up her one chance at happiness, her one chance at real love. No one knew except for him, he was for her and she threw that all away. It wasn't like she didn't regret the choices she had made. She regreted them, more then she was ever willing to admit. Everytime she saw him, she put on her fake smile and acted happy, but inside she was anything but. If he could only hear how her heart felt, he would have come back. He wouldn't have told her to stop wasting her time, that she was just a child to him. He would have stayed and loved her forever.

*Katara's POV*

Blah, another boring day in Ba Sing Se. Aang is off keeping balance and I have to sit here and do nothing. I wonder what Toph is up too, last I heard she was off battling earth benders to gain the right to be called, the greatest earth bender to ever live. I miss her though, just like I miss everyone else. The only people I ever get to see is Sokka, Suki, and of course Zuko.

I don't much like visits with Zuko, it still hurts to much to be around him. But beating myself up over something that I can't control doesn't seem like much fun either. He told me to move on, to be happy and to leave him alone. But why do I still feel this way then? Shouldn't I be heartbroken and hating him? Why do I still feel so comfortable adn in love when he comes near me?

"Katara!" Aang's sudden kiss brings me out of my daze. I force a smile, and kiss him back.

"What is it Aang?"

"Zuko summoned you to the fire nation." He darted his eyes away from mine. I knew Aang had no idea what went on with me and Zuko, but there was no way I was ever going to do anything again. I nodded and took his hand, I lead him inside to a beautiful dinner I had spent the entire day preparing. After eating I began to pack for the journey to the fire nation. I didn't want to go alone, because I would have no escape to get away from him.

*Zuko's POV*

I knew she probably wouldn't come, she hated me as it was. I wanted so much just to tell her how I still cared for her, but she looked so happy with Aang. I can't tell how she truly feels when he is around! I have to tell her, I have to see if she still even loves me. I have been pacing around my room for about 4 hours now, I am so nervous that a messenger hawk will come and say she isn't coming. But she has too, I have a feeling she will just to tell me how much she hates me, how much of a monster I am to her. I sigh and put my head between my hands. Why is love so hard? Why did I have to be so mean to her when she just wanted me to be happy? GOD! Uncle heard the vase fall to the floor and comes rushing in. He is always around to help me, but he knows this time it is different.

"Is she coming?" He peers at me with the same amount of curiousity I have.

"I don't know yet, but I think so."

Uncle smiles at me, and I feel a little bit better. He knows Katara better than I do, and only he knows the right words to say.

"Well, I guess we will just have to drink some tea, and wait."


	2. Believing Is Only Half The Battle

Believing is Only Half The Battle

*Katara's POV*

As we were nearing the Fire Nation, I felt like I was going to be sick. It shouldn't be this hard to see him, but it was. I remember all the times we had together. We would never talk about them again, I was with Aang, and he was Firelord now. My mind kept going back, back to when we were happy.

Flashback #1

We were at the Western Air Temple, Zuko had joined us a couple days ago. He kept looking at me weird, and everytime he did my heart would skip a beat. Aang tried so hard not to notice, but I know he did. He started bringing me flowers, and I would just give them back to him. I loved Aang, but not the same way he loved me.  
I was making dinner when I saw, a necklace laying beside me. No one else was around, but it had a fire nation symbol on it. I smiled, and held it close to my chest. Everyone ate, except for Zuko. He stayed in his room and refused to talk to anyone. I excused myself from dinner, my excuse was practicing. Instead I knocked on his door, and when he answered he had no shirt on. I blushed but quickly tried to hide it from him.

"Do you wanna, I don't know. Come practice with me?"

He smiled at me and nodded. I walked down to the river, as I turned around he grabbed me. I stood there with a look of shock on my face, he just smiled at me. I blushed again and hit him with a water whip. I laughed as he fell to the ground.

"Awhhh come on Katara, you have to fight fair."

~Battle scene that I was too lazy to write~ *Zuko won*

He sat on top of me now, as I panted from our practice.

"Did you like the necklace?"

I smiled and nodded, he looked really cute in this light. He smiled and leaned close to my face. My breath shortened and I was blushing harder.

"You were always so beautiful, but I say even more up close."

He kissed me and I nearly fainted. It was nothing like when Aang kissed me, it had so much passion.

"Katara, I think I'm in love with you."

~End Flashback~

Appa started to land, that meant we were here, and I would have to be stuck with him. My heart hurt, and I layed my head between my hands. Why did this have to be so hard? My heart jumped when I saw Iroh, he was always there to make me feel better.

"The lovely Katara graces us with her presence!"

I ran and hugged him, it had been too long since I had seen him by myself. He had been there for me after Zuko, he made me tea and helped the tears from flowing.  
Zuko didn't know this, because he was to into himself to notice.

"Iroh, why am I here?"

He just smiled at me and took my hand. I could already tell this was going to be a long vacation, one that I wanted to already end. 


	3. The Heart Wants, What The Heart Wants

_The Heart Wants, What The Heart Wants_

*Zuko's POV*

I had been pacing all morning, when I finally received the news that they were landing. I sent Mai away a week ago, so she wouldn't be here when I talked to her.  
My palms were sweaty, and my heart was racing. I didn't want everything to go the way it had. I wanted so badly to make it up to her, but my royal advisors saw that I couldn't. I hated being the firelord sometimes. Everything was always so much more complicated then I wanted it to be. I didn't love Mai the way I loved Katara. But she was fire nation, and Katara wasn't. I remember when things were so much simpler. When I was actually happy.

Flashback #2 (setting three days before battle with Azula)  
We both laid on the grass, her head was on my chest. I was so happy, so in love. We had been laying beside the river for three hours now, and I knew everyone would start to get worried if we didn't get back soon.

"Katara, are you awake?"

There was silence, and all she did was grumble. I stared at her sleeping body and smiled. She was so pretty when she slept. I played with her hair, and kissed her cheek, hoping to wake her up. None of it worked so I picked her up and headed back to camp. In three days from now, I would have to help the Avatar defeat the fire lord, my father. But for some reason I wasn't even worried, because I had the most amazing thing to look forward too after it.

We made it back to camp, and I took Katara up to her room. Aang watched me with a glare that I could feel all the way to her room. He was ridiculous for thinking that he even had a slight chance. He didn't see the way she looked at me, and he didn't feel what I did when she kissed me. I layed her down in her bed, and kissed her. The more time that passed, the more I feel in love with her. She still had the necklace I gave her, but she told me she couldn't wear it til after the fight. I didn't mind though, as long as she was going to wear it, was fine with me.

If I had known that in three days time, that I would end my happiness. I would have done a lot more in those three days. She was my little slice of heaven and I threw that all away for what? To make my advisors happy? What about me? Why shouldn't I be happy?

~End Flashback~

I heard footsteps approaching my door, my heart literally skipped a beat. Was it her? I sat down in my chair and waited. I heard the door open, and I looked up. There she was, looking as beautiful as the day I told her I loved her. I forced a smile, and greeted her. She didn't have to say anything, because her face said it all. It was a look of hurt and of longing. My heart hurt knowing that I had put her through all this.

"Hello Katara, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

~Ugh, sorry for the short chapter, but I am going to start a side story about something else. But I have found my co-writers, and I am going to have one of them write the next chapter :) Because I am me, and I say so :) Thanks for reading people review, message me, or anything you feel like :)~


	4. Of All The Times

*Toph's POV*

"I can't believe that she would just take off like that!" Aang ranted to me. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I really didn't want to hear this. I mean, I was all for visiting Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se, which I was rarely able to do, but Katara was apparently A.W.O.L at the Fire Nation and Aang was uncharacteristically angry.

"Twinkle Toes," I said, grabbing his arm to make him stop the crazy pacing. My feet couldn't take it anymore. "Is there any reason why Sugar Queen would have wanted to leave for a while?"

"No!" he exclaimed, ripping his arm free. I felt a little pang at my chest, but ignored it. "I mean, I don't think so. I don't know, Toph! One day she's all chipper and happy and Katara, and the next she just leaves me a note saying that she'll be back in a few days. Sure, Zuko sent her a letter asking her for a visit, but she said that she wouldn't go and—"

"Wait, wait, wait." I put my hands up to stop the hyperactive Airbender. "She got a letter? Then why the hell am I here?"

"Well…" Aang sat on an air scooter. I frowned, not being able to read his vibrations. "A few days before she left I told her that Zuko wanted Katara to go to the Fire Nation, but she said that she wasn't going to go. And then, out of the blue, she's gone. I don't know if she's at the Fire Nation or off somewhere else! It kills me! Besides…" The air scooter was gone and Twinkle Toes was back on the ground. I felt him pacing some more as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know about Zuko and Katara, right?"

"No," I lied subtly. "What about them?"

"Well…"

*Aang's POV*

_Flashback_

_ "Hey, Katara, you want to do some practicing? I want to work on my octopus," I said, beaming at her. She just kept staring at the bowl of rice in her hands, not touching any of it. Her eyes seemed far off and she had a lazy smile on her face. "Katara?"_

_ Her head snapped up. "Oh, Aang. What did you say?" My grin faltered a little, but I repeated myself._

"_You. Me. Practicing my octopus. What do you say?"_

"_Sorry, but I promised Suki that we'd do some girl bonding today." She smiled as I felt my face fall. "I'm really sorry, Aang. Maybe tomorrow."_

_ "Yeah, maybe."_

_ "That's the spirit." Katara put down her bowl and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye. I'll see you in a few hours." She ran off and I tried (unsuccessfully) to finish my food._

_ "Hey, Aang," Sokka said, sitting beside me and picking up Katara's untouched bowl. "Hey, food! Have you seen Zuko anywhere? I think he might have stolen my shoe." He lifted up his sock-clad right foot as proof. My brow furrowed._

_ "Sokka, why would Zuko have your shoe?"_

_ He just shrugged, stuffing his face with rice. "I dunno. He's the only guy with the same shoe size as me, other than Haru, and I already asked _him._ Anyway, have you seen him?"_

_ "Sorry. You're out of luck. I haven't seen Zuko all day. I think he went out to practice."_

_ "Sokka! I found your shoe!" I looked up to see Suki running towards the Water Tribe boy, a shoe in her hand._

_ "Yay!" Sokka announced much like a little kid. He jumped up and hugged Suki tightly. "Did I mention how much I love you?"_

_ "You could stand to mention it more."_

_ "Suki, shouldn't you go find Katara?" I asked, feeding the rest of my rice to Momo. The Kyoshi Warrior looked at me, confused._

_ "Why should I find Katara?"_

_ "Aren't you two going to do some girl bonding today?"_

_ "No. She told me she was going to do some training."_

_ Then it dawned on me. Zuko was missing all day, practicing. Katara had just lied to me, and was also "practicing." My heart sunk as I put two and two together._

_End flashback_

*Toph's POV*

"I was so upset by this realization. I mean, losing Katara _and _having to face the Fire Lord? It sucked," Aang continued. I nodded thoughtfully. "I thought that she had made her decision when she kissed me after the comet. And we've been dating for like, four years. I'm being stupid." He laughed, but it sounded off. "Zuko probably is doing some business with the Water Tribe. It's no big deal. She'll be back soon."

I could tell he was lying, but I kept my mouth shut. "That's good, Twinkle Toes. See? No biggie. Do you have any food?"

"TOPH, I'M LOSING KATARA TO ZUKO I JUST KNOW IT!" Aang yelled. I smacked my forehead when he started to hyperventilate.

"You don't know for sure," I said. "She could be gone for any reason in the world. I doubt that Zuko is trying to steal Katara. Doesn't he have Mai? Get a grip, Aang!" He stopped hyperventilating and concentrated on breathing deeply.

"Well, do _you _know why she's going?" he asked me. The note in my pocket suddenly felt seventy pounds heavier.

_Toph,_

_ Don't tell Aang, but I'm going to the Fire Nation. Zuko says that he needs to tell me why we broke up. I'm a little nervous. Just don't tell Aang no matter what. Promise me! He'll probably think that Zuko is trying to steal me away or whatever and go all Avatar State._

_ Katara._

"Sorry, Twinkle Toes. I have no idea."

**Made with 50% love, 50% ingenuity, and 100% crazy.**

**

* * *

**

**Made By Anonymous I Think (my wonderful co-writer) Hope you enjoy :D Leave reviews and such :)**


	5. Why Are Things Always So Hard?

_*Zuko's POV*_

There she was, finally here, and I still couldn't think of the right words to say. Why was this so hard for me? No matter what I say, she is going to hate me anyways. All I can really do is explain to her my side of this whole ordeal. Having her here without Aang is a lot harder then I ever imagined. But Uncle is here, and he has always been good about mediating between the two of us.

_"Katara, there are no words that can explain, how sorry I am for what I did to you."_

She looked angry and taken aback all at the same time. She was quiet for a good while, as I waited in anticipation for her response. She was always good at making me wait for stuff.

_"There are no words to describe, how much you hurt me Zuko. You basically told me I needed to stop swooning over you like a small child, and grow up. Yet you expect me, to believe you are sorry?"_

Oh yea, the anger was defiantely there, burning brighter then the sun. I knew I had hurt her, but did she understand how much I had hurt also? It's not like I wanted to make her cry, and never get to say I love you to her again. She wasn't the only one that was hurt.

_"I am Katara! If you don't want to believe me then you have something wrong with you! I loved you! You think I wanted to break it off? You think I wanted to make you hate me?"_

She put her head down and I knew exploding wasn't the best option. I turned to Uncle for advice, but he was already by Katara's side walking her out of the room. My one chance to explain to her, and I had messed it up. Great job Zuko! Yet another lose for the home team!

_*Katara's POV*_

When he exploded at me, I felt the tears starting to well in my eyes. I loved him, hell I still love him. After all he did to me, I still love him. What the hell is wrong with me? I should get some kind of help. I put my head down, I just couldn't bear to let him see he had achieved making me cry again. Before I knew it, Iroh was by my side walking me out of the room.

_ "I am so sorry Katara."_

I just sniffled as he lead me back to Appa. I knew it was a mistake coming here, I lied to Aang for no reason, and now I look like a big idiot. I hugged Iroh before climbing onto Appa's saddle.

_"Tell Zuko I said thanks, he helped me make the right decision."_

Those words were probably the hardest I had ever said in my life. I pushed the feeling of regret and stupid love, down to the pit of my stomach. All those feelings did were make me look and feel like a big idiot. I can only hope that something happens to make me forget this ever happened. As I flew away, I looked down one last time. Saying goodbye to a part of my life, I never thought I would lose.

* * *

_**Ugh, sorry this chapter was a bit late. Just dealing with possibly losing a pet and very unfocused. Hope this is good, and that you guys enjoy it :) Oh new chapter very soon I promise. -Chels**_


	6. Good Things Always Come To An End

_*Mai's POV*_

It had been hours since Zuko asked me to leave the palace. I still don't know why he asked me to leave in the first place. I just nodded and went along with it. Ty Lee was in town, making one of her rare visits from Kyoshi Island. She was going back tonight, so we spent the time talking and doing shopping. Yay. Note my dry sarcasm.

Now we started walking towards the palace. My friend reminded me of a hyperactive monkey-squirrel on cactus juice as she chattered away happily. I listened to the utter silence of the palace as we made our way to the throne room.

"Ty Lee, hang on a second," I said, putting my hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Mai?" she asked innocently, the words slightly muffled from my hand.

"Listen."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Normally, the palace is bustling with life and servants and stuff. Why is it so quiet?" I approached the huge double doors leading into the throne room. "Wait here." I opened the doors and swept inside. The flames were down very low. I could probably walk over them and not get burned. Zuko was on his thrown, but he looked distressed. His face was in his hands, and his hair was down. I hurried over to him, but kept my distance. He was in one of those moods, I could tell.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" I was greeted with silence. He muttered something that sounded like _go away, _but I ignored it. "You haven't been yourself since…" I tried to recall a time when Zuko had acted like the person I had fallen in like with, but nothing came to mind. "For a while, actually."

Silence.

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes. "Come on, please tell me. It gets so… frustrating just dealing with a shell of your former self. Where's the hotheaded firebender I know and love?" He finally looked up, his eyes filled with anguish. I frowned.

"I… Mai, it—it's complicated."

Of course. With Zuko, _everything's _complicated. I sighed heavily. "Listen, I know that you don't really love me—"

His head snapped towards my direction. "What?"

I ignored his reaction. "And frankly, I've just been in this because you _looked _like you loved me. Hell, you probably used to love me. But you don't anymore. And I stopped loving you when the real you went away on an extended vacation. The only thing that kept me from leaving you were the Fire Sages telling me about how it was 'my duty to become Fire Lady,' because apparently I fit all the prerequisites. But this… This is just stupid. So, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

The Fire Lord's amber eyes went from surprised to downright shocked. "Mai, I—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" I held up a hand to silence him. "Breaking up. Over. Done. So sorry, but, goodbye." I bowed silently and swept out of the room, feeling freer now that I was single. Not that I planned on resuming dating anytime soon. I needed some time to myself.

And then Ty Lee was waiting right outside the door, gray eyes wide. "Mai! Did you really just—?"

"Yes," I interrupted. "And you are not to tell _anyone_, understand?"

"Oh yes, of course." I knew that she had her fingers crossed, but honestly, I could care less.

_*Suki's POV*_

"And so she said, 'Over, done, goodbye,' and just walked out," Ty Lee exclaimed, doing handstands while I took off my makeup. Some of the other Kyoshi Warriors were doing the same. It had been a long day. We were ready to go home. Except for Ty Lee. "I'm telling you, it was very un-Mai. But it was nice to see her stand up for herself."

"So Zuko's single now, eh?" I asked, amused. I rubbed the last bits of white off my face with a handkerchief.

"Don't get any funny ideas, now," another warrior, Mokita, giggled. "You're married to Sokka."

"And loving every second of it!" We all laughed lightly. Sokka was boneheaded and sarcastic and skeptical and loved meat far too much, but he was perfect for me. The yang to my yin, and yet we were still so alike in many ways. I was happy to be married to him.

_*Sokka's POV*_

I wasn't eavesdropping. I swear! I just was listening as Suki and some Kyoshi Warriors talked about… stuff. Like me. So I kept listening, even as the conversation ranged from weird stuff like Onaji trying to grow grass-berries to interesting things like Mai and Zuko.

The next day, I received a letter from Toph. At first, I was confused. How could she write? She's blind! Then I read the first sentence. _My neighbor, Kona, is writing this for me. She reads and writes my letters and stuff. Also, address your reply to Aang and Katara in Ba Sing Se. I'll be visiting them in a few days. _The letter was several days old, so I assumed that she had already arrived in Ba Sing Se.

Toph wrote about random things. She talked about her fights with other earthbenders, and how she was considering teaching a different style of earthbending, where you wait and listen to the earth instead of just flinging a bunch of rocks around. I chuckled a little. She talked about how she had been thinking about getting a badgermole to use as an example in her possible teaching._ Then again, _she added, _it might scare some of the weaker benders. I know that _you _were scared of badgermoles. Remember that story you told me about the Cave of Two Lovers? Speaking of which, I'd like to meet that Chong person. We both have an interest in annoying you. _I grinned. Toph was one of my best friends. I loved getting letters from her.

When I finished reading the letter, I began to write one in reply. Following Toph's example, I wrote about random things. Suki, my boomerang training sessions, and the new roof design that I was working on to keep the snow off the houses. I may or may not have let it slip about Mai and Zuko.

_*Toph's POV*_

When Katara came home a few days later, Twinkletoes practically had an aneurism. She dealt with the verbal onslaught with great grace, while I sat in the other room and tried to ignore Aang's frantic speaking. Finally, I heard the door open and felt Katara enter my room.

"How'd it go, Sugar Queen?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" she demanded. I held up my hands in defense.

"Relax, Sweetness. My lips are sealed. But I'll let you know that it was hell to try to find someone to read your note for me without getting Twinkles to know. Speaking of which, I just got a letter from Snoozles. Care to help me out?" I handed her the envelope as she began to read the escapades of Sokka and Suki. But then, all of a sudden, she stopped.

"What's wrong, Sugar Queen? Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, um, sorry. It's just. Sorry. Ahem. 'So I was listening a little bit to some of the Kyoshi Warriors talking, and guess what? Zuko and Mai broke up! Kind of random, actually. Apparently, Mai was upset with Zuko being all emo and stuff, which is slightly hypocritical but okay, and just said it was over and that was that.'" Katara paused for a bit, processing the new information through her mind.

"So," I began, hoping to break the silence. "Sparky and Sunshine are over, huh? What do you know…" I cracked a nut and ate it contemplatively. I was one of the few that knew about Sugar Queen and Sparky's brief romance. "Sweetness?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you continue reading?"

"Oh, uh, sure. 'I've been thinking about this new idea. You know how snow always collects on the roofs of Kyoshi? Well, what if the roofs were _slanted_?'"

**Written because I wanted an excuse to call Mai "Sunshine." -Reese**


	7. Why Can't I Just Move On

_*Toph's POV*_

I grumbled to myself as Sugar Queen sat silently on the end of my bed.

"So Sugar Queen, do you think Sparky ended it, because of you?"

She didn't answer just slowly stood up, I could feel her heart beat going a million miles an hour. She gave me a little hug and slowly left my room. Her heart beat was making me sick with how fast it was going. At this rate, she wasn't going to hide this well from Twinkle Toes.

_*Katara's POV*_

No, there was no way in hell any of this news was true. Zuko would never break up with Mai, he was to much in love with her. She walked down the hall, and couldn't take her mind off of Zuko's face. The way he looked at her when she left, and the way he used to look at her. No, she was with Aang now. She couldn't keep doing this to him, he loved her so much that it hurt.

"Katara! I have been looking all over for you!"

No, not now, and defiantely not after what she had just found out. She turned around and forced a smile at him. Aang pulled her into a hug, that she didn't return.

"Katara…is something wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Aang, could you please give me my space?"

Aang was taken aback as he stared into her bright blue eyes. She had only started acting like this, after she had come back from visting Zuko. She wouldn't tell him what the visit was about, or why she had come back suddenly without telling anyone.

"Katara, you have been acting weird ever since you went and saw Zuko. What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear to La I will track him down and hurt him if he did!"

Katara just stared at the monk who was now fuming over something he knew nothing about. She was angry now at the fact, that threatened to hurt Zuko. Only she was allowed to say stuff like that, because Zuko and Aang were supposed to be friends.

"No Aang he didn't hurt me! Why would you ever think that? Your supposed to be his friend and this is how you talk about him when he isn't around? I am so disappointed in you Aang! This isn't like you at all!"

With that Katara stormed off to go find a target to practice on. To bad Sokka wasn't here, she usually practiced on him. Katara didn't know why she was so mad, but she had a feeling, that this was just the beginning.

_*Aang's POV*_

Aang stood there in shock, not sure whether to go after her or not. He decided against it and walked around thinking. He loved Katara, and she loved him, right? That was how things were supposed to be, it shouldn't be this hard, he was the Avatar for La's sake.

After 40 minutes of thinking and fuming, he decided it was time to ask someone, who would know more then him. He was going to have to talk to Toph, he was curious, but also very afraid at what she would tell him. If she told him anything at all.

He got to her door, and just stood there. This was wrong, he should trust Katara enough to hear it from her when she was ready. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she would probably never tell him what had happened, or what was wrong.

"You can come in Twinkle Toes, whats the matter? You never are this sad."

"Toph, what happened between Zuko and Katara?"

"Listen Twinkle Toes…about Sparky and Sugar Queen…"

* * *

_**Ahhh I finally wrote it XD Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was just busy with work and my mother. But enjoy this chapter! It took me a while to read it and be okay with it. I don't know, something about writing Toph and Aang in the same chapter never sits right with me. ZUTARA FOREVER! :3 -Chelsea**_


	8. Update! Please read :D

_**Hey guys!**_

_** I thought I would throw this somewhere in between chapters! My wonderful co-writer Reese can no longer help me write the story :( **_

_**I am currently now looking for a new co-writer! If you are as serious about keeping up with this story as I am then please write me a message :) **_

_**Thanks guys so much for reading/reviewing :) **_

_**New chapter up in a couple minutes or so. **_

_**I have just been busy between writing the new chapter and all of lifes wonderful twists and turns.**_


	9. Oh Sokka

_*Sokka's POV*_

"All I am saying Suki is that slanted roofs would do Kyoshi Island good!"

Suki shook her head, sometimes Sokka became to wrapped up in his 'wonderful' ideas. Sokka looked at her, this was a wonderful idea and she was acting like it was a stupid idea he had always came up with. He just laughed and pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't think of a better person to have married, except of course Yue. But she was the moon spirit now, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Sokka, we will talk about this another time. I just can't believe you sent a letter to Toph, you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut about things do you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you and the other kyoshi warriors like to gossip. Or that I happened to eavesdrop in on it."

Suki was about to come up with a rebuttal when Hawky came flying in. She sighed; she really really hoped it would be from someone besides Zuko. He was going on and on about all this stupid drama relationship bull.

"Oh Suki! It's from Zuko! I am so reading it!"

She tried to grab it from her prying husband's hands but he just pushed her away as he read the letter. He slowly finished reading and eyes Suki. She sighed, Sokka had always been oblivious about Katara and Zuko, but she of course had known.

"Suki…why is Zuko asking for your advice…about my SISTER!"

Suki grabbed the letter from the now foaming Sokka. She read it over and over, and the words still baffled her.

'_Suki-_

_As you may have heard, Mai recently broke up with me. I thought that you of all people would know how to answer my questions. I am so confused and I am not sure how to get Katara. It is so hard for me, I think she hates me. She didn't exactly leave here on the best terms. Please, if you have any advice, I would appreciate it so much._

_Thanks,_

_Zuko._

Sokka now running around, screaming something about killing Zuko with boomerang for, "making the moves" on his baby sister. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Why don't you just go actually find out what's going on? You shouldn't overreact until you know everything is the way it seems."

She smiled and Sokka's heart melted. She always knew exactly what to say to him to make him calm down, and think rationally. She really was the ying to his yang. He loved her more than words could ever describe.

"Well…" He said kissing her neck. "I don't have to leave just yet."

She giggled and pulled him into their room, this was yet another reason why the loved each other so much. Behind closed doors, La only knows what went on. After a couple hours Sokka was on his way to the firenation, to confront the man who was now making the moves on his baby sister. He relaxed and started to drift off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of confronting the fire lord.


End file.
